The Diary
by seungyoung-nim
Summary: Luhan, Namja yang mengaku manly ternyata membeli sebuah diary! warn : Boysxboys, Yaoi, Hunhan inside Originally presented by SeungYoung-nim
1. Prologue

Dear Diary...

Namaku Luhan. Kau baru saja kubeli kemarin malam, kau ingat?  
Hahaha aku tahu, ini mungkin terdengar aneh. Seorang laki-laki yang mengaku manly membeli sebuah diary? _God,_ Aku tahu ini memalukan!  
Tapi tanpa kau, Diary, mungkin aku akan kebingungan kemana aku harus bercerita.  
Diary, aku harus mengganti namamu segera! Uh, bagaimana dengan nama 'Carlos'? Hei, nama yang simpel namun keren. Haha

Jadi mulai saat ini Diar-uh maksudku Carlos, bersiaplah untuk menjadi teman _curhat_ ku yang pertama!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAHAHAHA maafkan author yang seenaknya ngehapus dan mulai bikin ff baru lagi...  
habisnya author udah gangerti lagi gimana nerusin ceritanya**

 **enjoy this new story**

 **well, review please!**


	2. Day 1

**note : semua yang ditulis disini adalah Luhan's POV**

 **don't be a plagiator, be creative**

 **leave your review guys, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear Carlos...

Hari ini aku memulai kehidupan baruku di jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, senior high school.  
Kau tak perlu mengetahui nama SHS baru yang aku tempati, kan, Carlos?  
Karena walaupun ku beritahu kau dimana aku bersekolah, kau tidak akan pernah mendatangi ku. Jelas, kau adalah sebuah buku. 

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan, masa-masa MOS yang terulang kembali seperti saat smp, semuanya persis sama.

Kecuali satu, mereka menyambutku dengan teriakan histeris layaknya seorang _fans_ , bukan histeris karena buruknya rupaku sewaktu aku masih di jenjang JHS.  
Ah, kau belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ku sewaktu aku masih di jenjang JHS, Carlos.  
Sungguh, menurutku JHS yang pernah kutempati dulu adalah neraka. _Neraka secara harfiah._

Bagaimana tidak, Carlos. Pada saat pekan perkenalan siswa, kau harus menerima berbagai cercaan. Bahkan tak jarang, Carlos, Aku harus menerima buruknya menjadi seorang korban bullying di kelasku. Kau mungkin akan berpikir, 'kenapa tidak adukan saja mereka kepada gurumu?' Hei, pemikiran itu tak jarang singgah di otakku. Namun, aku berpikir, Kalau aku mengadu ke wali kelas, mereka pasti semakin gencar membully ku. Yah, jadi telan saja mentah-mentah pemikiranmu itu.

 _Pemikiranmu, seandainya kau adalah manusia sepertku, bukan sebuah buku._

Dan mulai saat itu, aku bertekad untuk mengubah diriku yang culun, kuper, bertampang buruk menjadi sosok Luhan yang manly, stylish, dan tentu saja, kepintaranku tidak boleh hilang dari diriku.  
Aku mulai memakai lensa kontak, bukan sebuah kacamata dengan lensa tebal, yang seperti botol susu, kata mereka.

Aku mulai mengenal gel rambut, yang dulu ku buang dengan percuma, karena menurutku, gel rambut itu _menjijikkan.  
_ Bagaimana bisa kau memakai sesuatu yang lengket seperti itu di rambutmu?  
Oh, tenang saja, itu pemikiran primitifku dulu. Sekarang? jangan tanya lagi, Gel rambut sudah seperti sahib karibku.

Dan aku mulai mempelajari berbagai olahraga seperti sepak bola. beruntungnya diriku karena ternyata aku menemukan bakatku di bidang tersebut. 

Aku sukses mengubah tampilanku. Walau tak jarang banyak yang memujiku seperti 'hei, dia namja? benarkah? cantik sekali'  
kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Carlos? Jengkel, sedikit bangga, dan kesal, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.  
Tapi sudahlah, biarkan saja. Mungkin memang takdirku menjadi Namja yang bisa terlihat cantik dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kembali ke topik awal, Carlos.

Dengan senang hati aku menandatangani buku MOS mereka. Sungguh, Carlos. aku merasa bangga dengan diriku yang sekarang. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan ku yang dulu harus mengemis-ngemis tanda tangan hanya untuk memenuhi buku MOS sialan itu.

Aku mengambil jurusan IPA dan mendapatkan kelas di kelas Bilingual XI-4 IPA. Sebelumnya, aku menempati kelas XI-2, kelas sementara sebelum semua kelas di acak karena akan ada kelas khusus, kelas bilingual. Tentu saja, Carlos, Aku sangat ingin menempati kelas unggulan tersebut. Dan dengan mudahnya aku mendapatkan 1 bangku kosong disana, kelas bilingual yang ku idamkan.

Aku mengamati teman-teman sekelasku. Sangat asing. Yang sekelas denganku adalah Soojung, gadis yang dulu satu JHS denganku. Namun karena dulu aku kuper, aku tak begitu dekat dengannya.

Secara tiba-tiba, seorang Namja mendatangi ku. Ia mencerocos dengan cepat  
"Hei, siapa namamu? bolehkah aku duduk disini? aku merasa sangat terasing disini, bla bla bla", Yah aku tak ingat semua perkataannya, Carlos, Salahkan dia yang berbicara terlalu cepat.

Dengan singkat, ku jawab semua pertanyaannya dengan anggukan cepat. Ia mengajakku mengobrol. Aku sedikit berterimakasih kepadanya, dengan begitu aku merasa tidak terasing lagi. Walaupun aku harus menerima resikonya, telingaku akan gatal selama aku disini.  
Oh ya, Aku belum memperkenalkan mu dengan temanku yang cerewet ini, Carlos.  
Namanya Byun Baekhyun, ia lebih senang dipanggil Baek, atau Bacon. Tingginya sepantaran denganku, dan, ia terlihat cantik dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan, sama sepertiku.  
Carlos, aku tidak salah kan jika aku menganggapnya teman hanya karena kami mempunyai banyak kesamaan?  
Segera saja aku dan Baek menjadi duo yang tak dapat dipisahkan di kelas XI-4, tentu saja itu opini mereka, Carlos.

Aku menikmati semua yang ada di kelas ini. 36 murid yang beragam, Guru yang sangat-sangat-sangat mengasyikkan, kelas yang nyaman.  
Aku bertaruh, aku akan menikmati semua yang ada di kelas ini.

Carlos, maafkan aku, mataku tidak bisa memberiku sedikit toleransi untuk menulismu lebih banyak hari ini. Jangan menyalahkanku, Carlos, aku berjanji aku akan menulis semua kejadian di sekolah ku besok.

Selamat malam, Carlos, _Jaljayo._

* * *

 **Chapter 1, finished! review please?**


	3. Day 2

**note : semua yang ditulis disini adalah Luhan's POV**

 **don't be a plagiator, be creative**

 **leave your review guys, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear Carlos...

Hari ini menyenangkan. Kami berkenalan satu sama lain. Dan tentu saja, Aku mendapat teman-teman baru.  
Carlos, Bukankah menyenangkan memiliki masa-masa yang indah di sekolah?

Kuharap kau tahu perasaanku ini, Carlos.  
Kuharap. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, _Karena kau adalah sebuah buku, bukan manusia sepertiku._

Carlos, aku mendapatkan tempat duduk yang sangat strategis hari ini.  
Tempat dudukku berada persis di tengah-tengah ruangan kelas ini. Di depanku, ada sesosok yeoja yang pada awalnya kukira namja.  
Ia dengan cekatan menganggukkan kepalanya kala ada orang yang bertanya hal-hal seperti 'hei, apakah tempat duduk di sebelahmu sudah ada yang menempati?'

Kukira ia hanya ingin duduk sendiri di kelas ini. Hingga akhirnya ada seorang namja yang tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kelas karena tentu saja ia telat.  
Namja yang kelihatan linglung itu akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah yeoja yang tadi menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.  
'Hei, kenapa telat, yixing?' Aku mendengar si yeoja berkata  
'Amber, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Panggil aku Lay, _please_ '  
Ternyata namja yang linglung ini bernama Lay dan Amber adalah teman satu JHS nya, mungkin.

Carlos, katakan, jika aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, aku bukan termasuk penguping, bukan?  
Ah, aku lupa. Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan apa-apa karena kau adalah sebuah buku.

Jika kau ingin menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, Carlos, ia baik-baik saja. Tetap cerewet seperti biasanya.

Oh ya, aku menemukan fakta bahwa Baekhyun ternyata suka menyanyi dan ia sering mencoba gerakan-gerakan dance di kelas.  
Sayangnya, banyak siswa sekelasku yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatannya, Carlos.  
Padahal, Sebenarnya nyanyian Baekhyun tidak buruk.

Hari ini aku diperkenalkan kepada sonsaengnim yang akan menjadi wali kelasku selama 1 tahun ini.  
Namanya Jinri, ia lebih senang dipanggil Ma'am Jinri karena memang, wali kelas dari kelas bilingual merupakan pengajar Bahasa Inggris yang baik.  
Satu lagi, aku menemukan ternyata ada beberapa guru yang memang tidak mengasyikkan. Malah, Sangat membosankan sekaligus menyeramkan.  
Aku tak bisa mengingat namanya. Salahkan saja namanya yang susah diingat.

Baru beberapa hari aku belajar disini, guru yang menyeramkan itu sudah menghukum 2 siswa di kelas kami, Carlos. Sungguh, Menurutku ia sangat mengerikan.  
Kasihan sekali mereka. Kalau tidak salah, Nama murid yang dihukum itu Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon. Mereka dihukum mengikuti pelajaran di depan kelas.  
Memalukan sekali. Untung saja aku dan Baek yang sejak tadi mengobrol tidak tertangkap basah oleh guru itu.

Oh ya, Carlos, mungkin kau akan bertanya, Siapakah namja yang paling banyak disukai siswi di kelasku.  
Sayangnya itu bukan aku. Ia adalah Kris.  
Kris merupakan anggota dari ekskul basket (tentu saja, Carlos, anggota ekskul basket adalah anak-anak populer), dan ya, ia sangat tinggi.  
Kris berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Aku jamin 100%, siswi (maupun siswa, yang mempunyai kelainan termasuk-ehem- aku) pasti pernah menyukainya.

Aku berbicara fakta, Carlos.  
Walaupun siswa-siswi lain tertarik kepada karisma Kris, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya, Carlos. Aku jujur.  
Memangnya apa sih yang istimewa dari orang itu? Hanya bermodalkan tampang, keahlian basket dan tinggi saja. Untuk apa aku menyukainya?  
Lebih baik aku mengurus kehidupan pribadiku daripada berurusan dengan Kris. _Waste of time_.

Beralih ke topik lain. Aku ternyata tidak terlalu asing dengan siswa kelas ini.  
Ternyata, teman les pianoku juga berada di sini. Kau tahu, Carlos? Ia sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan.  
Bagaimana tidak, saat kami pertama kali bertemu, aku sedang menunggu jemputanku datang di ruang tunggu bawah.  
Aku dengan serius mengerjakan soal-soal matematika. Jangan tanya mengapa aku serajin itu, karena aku terpaksa. Sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional.

Itu satu-satunya alasanku untuk membaca buku matematika.

Ketika aku sedang asyik tenggelam dalam rumus-rumus menjengkelkan itu, datanglah seorang namja.  
Pada awalnya, Carlos, Aku sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.  
Hingga pada akhirnya kami dengan tidak sengaja bertatap mata. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan sorot keramahan dimatanya.

Sungguh, jika sorot matanya waktu itu adalah sebilah pedang, mungkin aku akan mati bersimbah darah saat itu juga.  
Dan tentu saja, walaupun penasaran siapa orang itu, aku bertekad tak akan mau lagi menatap matanya.

Hingga akhirnya aku dipertemukan kembali dengannya di kelas ini. Ternyata namanya Oh Sehun, Carlos.  
Dan aku menemukan berbagai fakta mengejutkan darinya.  
Ia tidak seburuk yang aku duga. Ia ramah terhadap orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Aku tegaskan. HANYA kepada mereka yang ia kenal.  
Selebihnya? tentu saja mata setajam bilah pedang itu yang bekerja.

Dan ia ternyata seorang yang termasuk golongan pintar.  
Ia tidak hanya menguasai alat musik piano, ia juga menguasai alat musik lain seperti gitar dan biola. Hei! itu tidak adil. Mengapa otaknya bisa begitu cerdas?  
Jangan tanyakan kepadaku mengapa aku mengetahui begitu banyak tentangnya, Carlos. Salahkan saja rasa ingin tahuku yang besar.

Mungkin hanya ini yang aku bisa ceritakan hari ini, Carlos.  
Tugas yang menumpuk (aku rasa mereka tidak mempunyai belas kasihan terhadap murid-murid yang malang ini) harus aku kerjakan.  
Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Carlos. Terima kasih telah menampung keluh-kesahku yang membosankan ini.  
Gute Nacht, Carlos.

* * *

 **HIHA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA. REVIEW PLEASE?  
by the way, terimakasih untuk reviewers yang sudah mereview ff abal ini hehe. Muchas gracias!**


	4. Day 3

**note : semua yang ditulis disini adalah Luhan's POV**

 **don't be a plagiator, be creative**

 **leave your review guys, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear Carlos... 

Kau masih ingat si tinggi Kris, bukan?  
Aku menganggap semua penggemarnya itu berlebihan. Itu dulu, Carlos.  
Aku tak tahu mengapa aku mulai mengikuti mereka dalam acara 'mari-mengagumi-si-tinggi-Kris'.  
Sungguh Carlos, ini mulai terasa aneh. Semua yang dilakukannya tiba-tiba menjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting untukku.  
Dan setiap kali ia mengajakku mengobrol, Carlos, Aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Anggap aku hiperbol atau apapun itu, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Tapi satu hal, Carlos, yang membuatku uring-uringan.  
Kris menyukai Tao. Tao siapa? Tao adalah namja dari kelas sebelah, Carlos.  
Aku tahu, ia terlihat jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan aku.  
Aku tahu.  
Tapi itu tidak membuatku meneteskan air mata pun sedikit pun. Toh, Tao mempunyai hubungan dengan anak kelas XII-1. Aku tak mengingat siapa namanya. 

Kau tahu, Carlos? Kehadiran Kris sangat membantuku dalam memenuhi absensi ku.  
Bagaimana tidak, Aku bersemangat ke sekolah karenanya.

Cukup bercerita tentang Kris.

Tadi pagi ketika kami sedang berkumpul bersama di depan kelas (saat itu gurunya tidak masuk kelas. Tentu saja kami bahagia.),  
dan secara tiba-tiba, Minah berkata 'hei Lu, Kau cocok dengan Sehun. Sungguh.'  
 _Hell_! Apa-apaan itu?  
Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Seharusnya ia berkata 'Hei, Lu, Kau cocok sekali dengan Kris, dan Tao bukanlah sainganmu'.  
Mengapa harus si namja jutek itu? Ish, bahkan Chanyeol si namja bertelinga yoda lebih baik daripada seorang Oh Sehun yang congkak.  
Entah mengapa menulis tentang si namja dingin itu membuatku muak.  
Aku ingin tidur, Carlos. Goodbye.

* * *

 **HAHAHAH MAAFKAN UPDATE YANG SEUPRIT INI, AUTHOR PENGEN ULANGAN BESOK JADINYA GA KONSEN. HEHE. oke deh, next time nanti updatenya bakal lebih panjang. Leave your reviews!**


	5. Day 4

**note : semua yang ditulis disini adalah Luhan's POV**

 **don't be a plagiator, be creative**

 **leave your review guys, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear Carlos...

Minggu depan sekolah ku akan mengadakan english camp khusus untuk kelas bilingual saja.  
Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaanku, Carlos, Karena tentu saja aku sangat sangat sangat senang.  
Bayangkan saja, aku bisa melihat wajah Kris setelah bangun tidur selama 5 hari. Terimakasih, Kepala sekolah, Kali ini aku di pihakmu.  
Tapi buruknya lagi, Tao juga ikut karena ia siswa kelas bilingual. Oh, Kenapa selalu saja ada halangan untukku, Tuhan? Kenapa?

Oh ya, Carlos, Akan ku beritahu mengapa aku merasa sangat khawatir dengan mereka berdua (Tao dan Kris).  
Karena ternyata, Kris sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Tao beberapa waktu lalu.  
Dan syukurlah, Tao yang saat itu sudah putus dengan anak kelas XII, menolakknya mentah-mentah.  
Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa bernapas lega, Carlos. Karena nyatanya, Kris tetap gigih mendekati Tao.

Sakit? tentu saja.

Aku selalu berdoa seperti ' _Tuhan, buatlah Tao menolak Kris sepanjang hidupnya'_ atau ' _Tuhan, Semoga Kris kehilangan rasa cintanya terhadap Tao. Aamiin.'  
_ Aku tahu, Carlos, Aku memang sangat jahat karena telah mendoakan yang buruk untuknya. Namun aku tak tahu cara apa lagi yang harus kugunakan, Carlos.  
Hati Kris sudah berpegang teguh pada Tao.

Dan sekarang, satu-satunya cara yang dapat kulakukan hanya berdoa, walaupun aku tahu ia tak akan berubah pikiran sama sekali.

Lebih baik aku mengalihkan topik. Entah mengapa membicarakan Kris membuatku ingin menangis 24 jam. Non-stop.  
Hei, Sejak kapan seorang Luhan yang manly menangis?  
Aku bertaruh jika kau adalah manusia, Kau pasti akan mengatakan _'Sejak kau menyukai seorang namja bernama Kris.'_

Oh ya, Carlos, pembagian kamar untuk english camp ternyata sudah ditempel di mading sekolah hari ini.  
Beruntungnya, Kamarku dengan kamar Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga aku masih bisa bercerita dan bermain-main ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.  
Tapi sialnya lagi, aku jauh dengan Kris. Villa kami terpisah oleh aula. Sangat mengecewakan.

Ah, Carlos, Aku rasanya ingin berteriak hingga suaraku habis. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, karena ini sudah malam.  
Aku ingin berteriak , Kapan Kris melihatku? Kapan Kris menyadari bahwa ada seorang Luhan di kelasnya? Kapan, Carlos, Kapan?

Kurasa, kemungkinannya mustahil.  
Oke, Maafkan aku yang telah membawa kembali topik ini.  
Carlos, aku sangat menantikan english camp, 3 hari lagi.  
Tempatnya di sebuah bukit, tapi aku tak tahu apa nama bukit itu. Sekali lagi, salahkan ingatanku yang mendadak tumpul ketika sedang membicarakan nama jalan dan nama sebuah tempat.  
Aku akan dilatih untuk berbahasa inggris yang baik nantinya selama 5 hari berturut-turut. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.

Hei, Carlos, tidak belajar matematika dalam seminggu adalah hal yang sangat menggembirakan. Itu lah mengapa aku sangat menantikan hari itu.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kuceritakan hari ini, Carlos. Eomma sudah meneriakiku sedari tadi agar aku lekas membereskan baju-baju untuk kubawa nanti.

Sampai jumpa, Carlos, Semoga Kris mencintaiku suatu hari.

* * *

 **HUAHAHAHA maafkan author yang lelet banget updatenya, soalnya habis ulangan formatif ternyata langsung ukk, mana tugas numpuk pula-_- lah kenapa jadi curhat gini hehe maafkan author yang agak gak waras.**

 **Oh iya, cerita ini selalu luhans' pov karena emang formatnya diary, jadi mau gak mau harus luhan's pov.**  
 **Thank you for all reviewers, tungguin chapter selanjutnya yang sabar ya hiho  
** **/throw much love/**


	6. Day 5

**note : semua yang ditulis disini adalah Luhan's POV**

 **don't be a plagiator, be creative**

 **leave your review guys, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear Carlos...

Aku sekarang berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat English Camp.  
Aku berada dalam bus yang sama dengan Kris, Sehun, Lay (masih ingat dengan teman Amber yang satu ini, Carlos?), Baekhyun, dan... _Tao_.

Dammit, Carlos.

Kris dan tao duduk bersebelahan. Di belakang tempat dudukku.  
Hell! Haruskah aku pindah sekarang juga? Terus terang, Carlos, Aku sangat tidak nyaman duduk disini, mendengarkan (tentu dengan tidak sengaja) mereka yang sedang dalam fase pendekatan membuatku muak sekaligus membuat kupingku panas.  
Oh jangan lupakan teman-teman dari Kris dan Tao yang mengejek mereka berdua (kukira Kris akan marah, tapi ternyata tidak, Carlos, Muka Kris memerah karena bercampur antara malu dan senang).  
Yah, dan pada akhirnya seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang ada di bus kami mengejek mereka berdua, aku pun harus mau tidak mau mengejek mereka berdua.  
Jujur, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setelah melontarkan kata-kata seperti ' _Hei Kris, Kalian berdua cocok! Cepatlah berpacaran dengannya!_ '.  
Aku merasa... entahlah, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Seperti ada sesuatu yang _mengganjal_.  
Sialnya Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disampingku ternyata menyadari perubahan pada air muka ku, Carlos.  
Dan sialnya lagi, ia mengatakan itu secara terang-terangan, Yang artinya, _mereka_ yang berada di belakangku juga dapat mendengarnya.

Aku tak harus menjelaskan siapa itu _mereka_ , karena kau pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud, ya 'kan, Carlos?

Akhirnya Carlos, setelah perjalanan panjang yang sangat memuakkan ini, kami akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan kami, Villa.  
Sungguh, terlepas dari perjalanan panjang yang memuakkan ini membuatku lega. Lega karena akhirnya aku tak harus membuat kupinku panas dengan percakapan antara Tao dan Kris, dan lega karena terlepas dari celotehan baekhyun yang terus menerus menanyaiku tentang perubahan air mukaku.

Oh ya, Carlos, Guru-guru pendamping kegiatan ini membuat peraturan konyol. Yaitu selama 5 hari disini, peserta diwajibkan untuk berbahasa inggris, full 24 jam.  
Peraturan macam apa itu. Aku mungkin akan berbicara dengan temanku dengan bahasa inggris, namun tidak untuk urusan menulismu.

Hei, diary sepertimu kan diciptakan untuk menghilangkan stres, mengapa aku harus menulismu dengan bahasa inggris pula, itu kan namanya memaksaku untuk berpikir, dan aku akan semakin stres jika dipaksa berpikir. Jadi jangan menganggapku seorang pembohong, kecuali jika kau mau kudiamkan selama 5 hari, Carlos.

Kami berkumpul di aula tadi sore. Briefing, Pembacaan peraturan, Upacara dan segala macama kegiatan lainnya yang menurutku tidak penting.  
Aku kadang merasa heran, apa gunanya melakukan upacara. Apakah mereka tak merasa letih? Lebih baik jika merasa letih, mereka beristirahat, bukannya melaksanakan upacara dan lainnya.

Carlos, aku terpisah jauh dengan Kris. Beruntungnya Tao, villanya tak jauh dari villa Kris. Sementara aku? aku harus puas memandangi villanya yang terpisah oleh aula sialan itu.  
Aku harus membereskan berbagai macam barang disini. Aku berbagi kamar dengan Minhyuk, teman sekelasku. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu buruk perangainya, malahan bisa dibilang ia adalah seorang anak baik-baik, tapi masalahnya disini adalah aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa saja kepadanya.  
Jangan menertawakanku, Carlos. Mencari topik pembicaraan bukan hal yang mudah.

Guru-guru pendamping menunjukku menjadi ketua villa. Sial. Itu artinya aku bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan teman-temanku.  
"Luhan, Kau pintar, cekatan dan mempelajari karate, itu sebabnya kami memilihmu. Jadilah leader yang baik", itu jawaban guru yang menunjukku menjadi ketua saat kutanyakan kepadanya mengapa harus aku yang menjadi ketua.  
Sialnya (lagi), tak ada guru yang akan mendampingi kami di villa ku ini. Hmp, aku merasa aku bukan ditunjuk menjadi leader, melainkan menjadi satpam.  
Kenapa mereka tak sekalian saja menyuruhku untuk memasakkan air hangat untuk anak-anak di villa ini saja sekalian.  
Sudahlah, memikirkan ini membuatku sangat pusing.

Kamarku dan Minhyuk berada di lantai 2, bersama dengan kamar Baekhyun dan kamar Kyungsoo serta 1 kamar dengan siswa dari kelas XI-3 namun aku tak mengenal mereka terlalu dekat, dan seperti yang pernah kutulis, aku tak begitu baik dalam mengingat nama orang. Setidaknya itu menjelaskan mengapa aku tak ingat siapa yang tidur di kamar yang berada di antara kamar Baekhyun dan kamarku.  
Oh ya, Carlos, jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa itu Kyungsoo, dia adalah sahabat dekatku sekarang. Perangainya sangat baik. Sungguh, aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sedewasa Kyungsoo. Aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari kesana kemari untuk memecahkan suatu masalah karena Kyungsoo mempunyai banyak sekali cara untuk memecahkan permasalahan dengan baik. Tapi aku merasa kasihan dengannya karena ia harus sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Kasihan, Pasti telinganya akan panas mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang seperti air mengalir, tak akan pernah berhenti.

Di lantai 1 ada 2 kamar berisi anak kelas IX-3. Aku heran, mengapa para guru pendamping harus menunjukku yang sangat buruk ingatannya dalam mengingat nama orang ini menjadi seorang leader. Lagipula tugas leader adalah memegang kunci villa, bagaimana jika aku lupa dimana aku menaruh kunci itu?

Hari ini kami diperintahkan untuk membereskan kamar lalu mandi dan akhirnya pergi ke aula untuk makan malam bersama.  
Dalam hati, aku bersorak gembira. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan malam bersama Kris (yah walaupun makan malam bersama bukan dalam artian hanya aku dan Kris yang makan berdua sambil berhadapan, setidaknya aku bisa membayangkannya). Aku bergegas mandi dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju kaos dan celana jeans, terkesan sangat santai. Biarkan saja aku berpakaian sesantai ini. Lagi pula ini bukan acara fine dining yang mengharuskanku memakai jas dan bertingkah serta berbicara sangat formal, bukan.

Aku mendapat giliran terakhir untuk meninggalkan villa. Bukan karena aku paling lambat, aku tak lambat. Tapi karena aku harus bertingkah sebagai leader yang baik di mata mereka. Huh. Bertahanlah 5 hari lagi, Luhan.

Aku dan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo yang berbaik hati menungguku mengecek villa pun berangkat ke aula yang terletak tak seberapa jauh dari villa. Kukira kamilah yang pertama kali sampai. Namun dugaan ternyata meleset jauh. Siswa dari villa kami datang paling akhir. Sial! aku harus bergegas mengambil makanan, kalau tidak aku akan melewatkan kesempatan melihat Kris makan dari dekat.  
Saat aku telah mengambil makanan yang tersedia di buffet, mataku segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Beruntungnya, tempat duduk di sebelah Kris kosong. Aku sangat senang, Carlos. Mimpiku akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Kris menoleh ke arahku.  
"Hei, akhirnya kau datang juga. Cepat duduk disebelahku", ia berkata ke arahku. Tentu saja aku mempercepat langkahku. Tak kupedulikan wajahku yang terlihat bodoh karena tersenyum sangat lebar.  
Namun hanya tinggal sekitar 3 langkah lagi mendekati tempat duduk di sampingnya, Tao langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kris.  
Senyumku pun luntur. Ternyata tadi ia memanggil Tao yang sangat kebetulan berada di belakangku. Aku merasa sangat bodoh.  
Carlos, katakan, Aku orang yang sangat bodoh, bukan? Berani-beraninya aku menduga Kris memanggilku untuk duduk disampingnya.  
Sudahlah. Aku akhirnya duduk berlima dengan Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Aku tak mendengar mereka yang berceloteh dengan riangnya.  
Aku hanya berkonsentrasi ke makananku. Secara tidak langsung aku menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Kris dan Tao.  
Carlos, kau tak akan tahu apa rasanya melihat orang yang kau sukai mengelus rambut orang lain dengan sayang. Sakit. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis. Andaikan ini bukan tempat umum, aku pasti sudah menangis sekarang juga. Beruntungnya, kami diperbolehkan untuk ke villa setelah selesai makan malam. Aku bergegas pulang ke villa.  
"Lu, mau kemana kau? tak ingin mengobrol dengan kami lebih lama?", Kyungsoo menanyakan itu kepadaku (tentunya dengan bahasa inggris karena tepat di sebelah kami para pendamping sedang berkumpul) yang langsung kujawab dengan gelengan cepat.

Aku setengah berlari menuju villa. Membuka kamar dengan cepat dan langsung meloncat ke tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi. Sambil mendengarkan musik yang diperdengarkan oleh headset, aku menulismu, Carlos. Perasaanku sangat tidak menentu.  
Setelah menulismu entah kenapa aku merasakan sedikit lega. Terima kasih telah menemaniku, Carlos.  
Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Entah kenapa aku merasa pusing sejak aku pulang dari aula.  
Sekali lagi, xie-xie.

* * *

 **UWAA HAUHAHA TUMBEN BANGET AUTHOR BISA NULIS SEPANJANG INII.**  
 **Chapter ini sengaja (agak) dipanjangin untuk kompensasi karena chapter yang udah-udah pendek dan lama banget updatenya**  
 **Oh iya, Sehun belum diceritain disini, belum waktunya hehe. sabar ya yang nunggu chapter buat hunhan, paling sehun bentar lagi muncul kok**

 **btw, baca ff collab author sm haxelpyro ya, linkny ada di bio author**  
 **hunhan kok, tapi rated m hauhuha**

 **thank you buat reviewers, author bakal usahain update secepatnya kok heheh**


	7. Review this one, please

**hei readers dan reviewers sekalian**  
 **Author mau nanya, menurut kalian ff ini mau diterusin dengan format diary atau seperti ff biasa aja?**  
 **Kalau gak pake format diary, author ganti dari awal atau dari chapter selanjutnya?**  
 **Tolong dijawab yaa**  
 **Muchas gracias!**


	8. Day 6 (new format)

**Chapter baru yang gak pake format diary, Makasih untuk semua yang udah review post sebelumnya :)**

 **don't be a plagiator, be creative**

 **leave your review guys, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Pagi yang cerah. Tentu saja itu pagi yang cukup cerah untuk semua orang, _kecuali untuk Luhan_. Kejadian kemarin malam masih saja menghantui benak pikiran Luhan. Andai saja seseorang, yang ternyata guru pendamping, tidak membangunkannya secara brutal (dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Luhan dan Minhyuk secara tidak berprikepintuan), Luhan pasti masih terkapar di tempat tidurnya. Sial baginya, ia harus berkumpul dengan semua peserta english camp di lapangan dekat aula hanya untuk senam pagi.  
" _Luhan! wake up in 5 minutes! i'll be waiting for you downstairs. Got it, Lu Han?_ " Teriak guru pendamping di depan kamar yang tampaknya sudah kesal.  
"Mmm _okay_ ," Luhan akhirnya bangun-walaupun dalam keadaan setengah sadar-dan memutar kunci kamarnya dengan mata terpejam.

Luhan kemudian bergegas mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju untuk olahraga. Sebenarnya bukan baju olahraga khusus, _sih_ , hanya kaus santai biasa yang dipadankan dengan celana _training_ hitam tiga perempat.  
" _God_! Jadi hanya aku yang paling telat bangun disini?" Luhan merutuk karena ternyata di villa hanya tersisa Minhyuk yang sudah bersiap memakai sepatu, Kyungsoo yang menunggu Luhan untuk berangkat bersama, dan Baekhyun yang... _Well_ , Baekhyun yang juga sama lambatnya seperti Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei, Lu, Bisakah kau merutuk lain kali saja? Kita sudah terlambat untuk kedua kalinya, Cepatlah! Dan Baek, Kau akan kutinggal jika kau terus bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Aku bersumpah." Kyungsoo berteriak sedikit kencang dari dekat pintu villa tempat mereka beristirahat.  
"Iya, Kyung, Sabar. Hei, Kemana guru pengawas tadi yang membangunkanku?"  
"Sudah pergi karena kau terlalu lama, Lu. Lain kali kau harus menyediakan weker disebelahmu."  
"Percuma, Weker itu hanya akan kubuang segera setelah aku mendengar deringannya," Kekeh Luhan.

"Baek, Kau sudah selesai? Kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Ah, atau kau lebih senang jika kau kutinggal disini dengan pintu terkunci hmm?" Sinis Kyungsoo.  
"YAK! SEBENTAR! TUNGGU A-" Dan rupanya perkataan Baekhyun terpotong karena selang beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun terpeleset dan dengan sukses mencium tanah di depan kaki Luhan.

"Good job, Baek, Good job." Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan, mengapresiasi kebodohan yang baru saja Baekhyun tunjukkan di depan mata mereka. Dan Baekhyun? ia terlalu malu untuk berkata-kata. Jadi menurutnya, Berjalan cepat didepan Luhan dan Kyungsoo merupakan pilihan yang bisa ia ambil.

Setelah Luhan mengunci villanya, ia bersama Kyungsoo menuju ke lapangan luas yang ternyata telah diisi dengan kegiatan senam pagi. Senam pagi dilaksanakan hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit, dan berarti tersisa banyak waktu sebelum waktu sarapan tiba, mengingat mereka berkumpul pada pukul 6 pagi sedangkan sarapan pukul 7 pagi.  
"Hei, bagaimana jika kita bermain running man saja?"

Dan pagi itu Luhan habiskan untuk berkejar-kejaran bersama teman-temannya. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga..

* * *

 _Carlos, Aku melihatnya lagi. Aku kembali menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.  
Kris menggandeng Tao menuju taman. Luka yang ia torehkan kemarin malam, yang sudah perlahan sembuh, kini terbuka kembali. Luka itu terbuka kembali bersamaan dengan munculnya luka baru.  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

"YAK LUHAN, AWAS!" Lay mencoba memperingatkan Luhan, namun terlambat, seseorang menabraknya dengan kencang.  
"Aish, Sakitnya..." Luhan yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi kemudian melihat siapa yang baru saja menabraknya dengan sangat kencang.

Dan ternyata orang itu... _Sehun_.

"Pft. Luhan, Kau tak bisa melihat jalan dengan benar tapi ingin mengikuti permainan yang membutuhkan ketangkasan? Sangat lucu. Apa sih sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu?"  
"Kau harusnya meminta maaf padaku, bukannya malah mengejekku, bodoh," Luhan merengut mendengar perkataan sinis dari Sehun.  
"Minta maaf? Meminta maaf untuk apa? Kau yang harusnya minta maaf. Kau tahu, karena ulahmu tim ku kalah. Cih, siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh disini," Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang mashi memendam amarahnya.  
"Hei, Sehun! Kau memuakkan!"  
"Sudahlah, Lu. Tak ada gunanya merutuki Sehun. Toh ia juga takkan mendengarmu. Lebih baik kau menuju aula sekarang." Lay menghampiri Luhan dan menyodorkan tangannya guna membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Thanks, Lay. Hei, mana Kyung dan Baek?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah meringis karena masih merasakan sakit di lututnya.  
"Sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke aula. Ngomong-ngomong, Kalian berdua cocok,"  
"Kalian berdua? Aku dan Kris?"  
"Bukan, Lu, Kau dan Sehun. Entah mengapa kalian berdua terlihat lucu bila bersama,"  
"Lay, Kau sudah pernah merasakan tonjokkan di perutmu, belum? Kalau tidak, aku dengan senang hati akan mencontohkannya. Bagaimana?"  
Lay hanya bisa menatap horror Luhan dan cepat-cepat menyingkir dari dekat temannya itu. Sungguh, Lebih baik tercebur ke dalam kolam daripada harus menjadi korban pelampiasan amarah Luhan.

Setelah itu, mereka seperti biasa harus berkumpul di aula untuk mendapatkan materi bahasa inggris yang kali ini bertema tentang drama dalam bahasa Inggris.  
Entah memang sudah takdir Luhan atau guru-guru berkomplot dengan Lay, Luhan mendapat grup yang sama dengan Sehun.  
Sial? tentu saja. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Luhan muak.  
" _So guys, We'll use these groups for the next 4 days here. OK, we'll start from the basics. So, Drama is bla bla bla_ "

Sekarang Luhan benar-benar ingin cepat pulang ke rumah.  
Baru saja ia memikirkan tentang nasibnya selama berada dalam grup yang sama dengan Sehun, Sehun malah menghampirinya. Entah mengapa, Luhan dapat merasakan aura gelap yang selalu menyertai Sehun kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan namja idiot ini. Membosankan."  
" _Shut up_. Kau ini selalu saja mencetuskan hal-hal yang melukai perasaan orang. Apa yang salah dengan otakmu, huh, Sehun?"  
"Tak ada yang salah dengan otak cerdasku."  
"Percaya diri sekali. Dasar orang idiot yang mengaku cerdas,"  
"Akui saja, Lu, Kau heran kan mengapa aku selalu bertindak cerdas? Aku tahu kau telah mengikutiku sejak JHS. Stalker. Menjijikkan,"  
"Yak! Aku tak mengikuti mu! Memangnya apa yang membuatku terlihat seperti stalker di matamu hah?" Luhan sudah mulai panas mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau mengikuti kursus yang sama denganku. Kau kira aku bodoh?"  
"Oh, berarti semua orang yang satu tempat kursusmu kau kira stalker mu, begitu? Kekanak-kanakan sekali kau,"  
"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Lu Han-ssi. Sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku tak ingin duduk dekat-dekat dengan seorang stalker."  
"Silahkan pergi ke ujung dunia, Tuan Sehun yang terhormat. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau tak kembali lagi dan akhirnya menetap di gurun Sahara,"

Sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyingkir dari hadapan Luhan, Luhan dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Sehun. Sehun yang tidak siap hampir jatuh, jika saja ia tak refleks berpegangan ke meja di depannya.  
"Ups sepertinya Tuan Sehun yang malang tak melihat jalan ya? Kasihan sekali, Tuan Sehun hampir jatuh~"  
"Sialan kau Luhan," Sehun merutuki Luhan dalam hati, Dan menahan amarah hingga giginya membuat suara gemeletuk.

 **.**

Materi drama terasa kurang lengkap tanpa prakteknya, para pendamping pasti berpikir seperti itu karena sekarang, setiap kelompok diwajibkan untuk mempraktekkan drama yang naskahnya telah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Dramanya berkisah tentang penebangan pohon. Konyolnya lagi, Luhan mendapat peran sebagai matahari. Sehun yang menjadi sang penebang pohon tentu saja mentertawakan Luhan dengan nistanya.

"Pfftt matahari, eh? Maaf saja, kehadiranmu itu membuat hari orang-orang menjadi kelam, bukan membuat hari cerah- AW! Hei jangan tendang lututku!" Sehun mengaduh kesakitan karena Luhan yang mukanya sudah mulai memerah menahan marah telah menendang lutut Sehun. Perlu diketahui bahwa tendangan Luhan, yang notabene mempelajari bela diri, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan.

"Bodoh. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membakarmu hingga tulang-tulangmu menguap," Sengit Luhan.  
"Kau yang bodoh, bodoh. Kau bukan matahari. Kau hanya _berperan_ sebagai matahari. Kau kemanakan sih otakmu?"  
"HEI KALIAN BERDUA, DIAMLAH ATAU AKU AKAN MELEMPAR KALIAN DENGAN SEPATUKU." Ketua grup mereka, Eunhyuk yang sudah panas telinganya karena mendengar pertarungan sengit mereka pun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Cih kau beruntung, idiot." Bisik Sehun, tentu saja ia berbisik, ia takut dengan ancaman sang ketua.  
"Kau yang idiot, bodoh,"

Setelah sesi bertengkar mereka terhenti oleh sang ketua grup, giliran grup mereka untuk maju kini telah datang. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama bertarung sengit untuk menunjukkan bahwa diri mereka masing-masing lah yang paling hebat. Beruntungnya karena mereka berdua, Grup mereka mendapat pujian serta _standing applause_ dari para penonton serta guru-guru pendamping. Luhan sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena Kris, yang Luhan akui ia masih menyukai orang itu, menyelamatinya secara langsung.

" _Guys, You're awesome! Thanks for such beautiful dramas. Now let's move to the next agenda. We'll have some movie marathon. You may take some snacks from the buffet now and gather with your group again in the next 5 minutes. Go Go Go!"_

 _"Ish sial. Kenapa harus bersama kelompok, kenapa tak bebas saja sih? Dasar sial memang nasibku."_ Luhan menggerutu dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari, Disebelahnya, Oh Sehun sedang berdiri untuk mengambil segelas teh.  
"Jangan berpikir hanya kau yang kesal karena harus berkumpul dengan grup. Aku juga kesal sepertimu karena aku harus bertemu kembali dengan kau,"  
"A-apa- bagaimana kau tahu?" Luhan tercengang, bagaimana si tuan dingin ini bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya?  
"Mudah saja. Orang bodoh sepertimu mudah dibaca pikirannya" Balas Sehun enteng.  
"Yak sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tak bodoh, Oh Sehun! Kau mau kutendang lagi hah?!"  
Melihat Luhan yang sudah mengambil kuda-kuda, Sehun segera kabur ke aula karena tak mau bagian tubuhnya yang lain memar seperti lututnya.

MC yang merasa anak-anak yang berkumpul di aula sudah lumayan banyak kemudian meminta mereka untuk berkumpul dengan grupnya masing-masing dan mempersilahkan mereka memilih tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan. MC juga menyuruh para peserta memilih partner masing-masing agar mudah untuk dikontrol. Eunhyuk sebagai ketua grup mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan dinding agar ketika mereka merasa lelah, mereka bisa bersandar dengan nyaman di dinding. Sementara itu untuk pembagian partner, Luhan dan Sehun menjadi partner karena tak ada anggota yang tersisa kecuali mereka berdua. Dan konyolnya lagi, partner harus duduk berdampingan. Maka disinilah mereka, terjebak duduk berdampingan tanpa adanya satupun kata yang terucap dari mulut keduanya.

" _Now we'll start the Movie Marathon! Enjoy!_ "

"Huh sial sekali. Kenapa aku harus bersamamu terus sih?" Luhan tak tahan untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya yang ditahan sejak tadi.  
"Entahlah. Sekarang diam dan perhatikan filmnya. Kau ini berisik sekali sih, Lu, Bisakah kau diam untuk sedetik saja?"  
"Ya ya ya, aku akan diam,"

Sebenarnya, Film serta tema yang dipilih untuk kegiatan ini tidak terlalu membosankan. Tapi entah kenapa, mata Luhan sejak tadi tak bisa berkompromi.  
Luhan sedari tadi menahan kantuknya karena terlalu letih. Luhan akhirnya tertidur. Entah kenapa, Luhan bingung, seharusnya ia tertidur di lantai aula yang berkarpet dan keras. Tapi tidak, Ia tak merasakan kerasnya lantai aula. Tanpa Luhan sadari, sedari tadi Luhan tertidur di bahu partnernya, Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya ingin membangunkan Luhan dengan sadis, sebagai bentuk balas dendam atas kejadian yang mengakibatkan lututnya memar, mengurungkan niatnya karena Luhan memang terlihat sangat letih.  
"Ish, sangat merepotkan. Mengapa aku harus menjadi partnermu sih?" Sehun memang seorang penggerutu ulung, jadi jangan heran dengan gerutuan yang ia lontarkan.

Movie marathon berakhir pada pukul 9 malam. Sehun akhirnya menggoyangkan bahunya pelan.  
"Lu. Hei, Lu. Bangun. Movie marathon sudah selesai. Kau tak lapar?" Sehun kali ini berkata lembut. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia bertindak sangat lembut kepada Luhan sekarang.  
Luhan yang terganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya pun mengucek matanya pelan. Setelah beberapa detik berlangsung, Luhan baru menyadari apa yang terjadi tadi.  
Ia baru menyadari, Sehun telah menyediakan bahunya untuk Luhan tidur.

"Err, Sehun, M-maaf tadi aku tak sengaja tertidur di bahumu,"  
"Tak usah minta maaf, Sudah menjadi kewajiban seluruh orang untuk menolong orang yang lemah, kau tahu,"  
"Ternyata sifat menyebalkanmu tak hilang begitu saja, Oh Sehun" Luhan menekuk mukanya karena kesal dengan perilaku Sehun yang berubah begitu cepat.

 **.**

"LU! Kalian berdua sangat imut! sungguh! Uh aku tak tahan, mengapa kalian berdua tidak jadian saja sih?" Baekhyun yang tertular Lay dalam hal menjadi shipper Luhan dan Sehun, memberondong Luhan dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Baek, Sungguh, aku akan segera memplester mulutmu itu jika saja di depanku ada selotip. Aku hanya tidak sengaja tertidur dan Sehun juga hanya berbaik hati karena aku terlalu letih. Itu saja. Mengapa kau sangat berlebihan,"  
"Tetap saja, menurutku kalian cocok. Titik. Tak ada yang bisa menganggu gugat keputusan Byun Baekhyun!"  
"Gayamu seperti kau baru selesai rapat DPR saja, Baek,"  
" _Shut up_ , Luhan,"

 **.**

" _Now you can go to your own villas. Rest well! Don't forget to wake up early! See ya tomorrow_ ," Suara MC yang menggema di ruangan aula setelah makan malam menandakan acara pada hari ini selesai. Luhan sekarang bisa bernapas lega. Entah bernapas lega karena apa. Luhan merasa aneh seharian ini.

"Baek, Kyung, Ayo kita ke villa. Aku letih."  
"Letih? bukannya kau tadi baru saja tidur di bahu Sehun, Lu?" Sial bagi Luhan, Kini Kyungsoo pun ikut-ikutan mengolok Luhan.  
" _Crap._ " Luhan bergegas duluan menuju villanya lalu kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya diatas. Luhan mengambil diary nya, bernama Carlos, dan menorehkan kegiatannya hari ini.

* * *

 _Carlos, entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman di bahu Sehun._  
 _Ini terasa sangat aneh._  
 _Aku membencinya! bukankah aku mencintai Kris?_  
 _Sungguh, Carlos, Berada di dekat Sehun membuatku nyaman._  
 _Dan sindiran-sindiran serta ejekan yang ia lontarkan... aku tak merasa kesal sama sekali._  
 _Aku malah menikmatinya.  
Argh! kurasa ini efek dari terlalu letih beraktivitas seharian. Aku ingin istirahat.  
See you, Carlos!_

* * *

 **YEEEY SELESAI CHAPTERNYAA hahaha maafkan caps yang jebol ._.**

 **sepertinya ini chapter paling panjang ya? Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan oleh author, Jadi ditunggu yaa reviewnya**

 **Muchas gracias!**


End file.
